ocean avenue
by silver moon droplet
Summary: demyxzexion : sometimes all it took was blackmail, to pull a turtle out of his shell.


**a/n: for warm. summer. nights. Contest entry o4—this one is most deff my favorite, I was pissed when I was writing it and I love how it came out. Demyx-Zexion friendship pwns your face. **

**warnings: cussing & Demyx applying some man on man love. **

**Disclaimers: Ronald Weasley domination fool. **

"Why are you hiding under that umbrella, Zexy?" asked Demyx, blinking confused at his friend's actions. His friend, whom Demyx had dragged along, was sitting under his black umbrella; sitting on his black towel. In his black swimming trunks, with his book in hand, ignoring the mullet head and the beach he had been taken to. His lilac hair covering his left eye, his exposed blue eye was focused on his book. He didn't look up, no, he just ignored him; it wasn't like he had nothing to say.

He had plenty to say.

So many retorts popped into his head, but instead he sat quietly trying to enwrap himself in a novel. Despite the fact he didn't want to be anywhere near this place, he found the beach alluring all the same. He felt his kidnapper knock on his head, to which he responded with whacking him with his book.

"Ow!" Demyx yelped, rubbing the spot where he had hit. "Jeez Zexy, who shove a crab down your pants!"

"Will you _please_ stop calling me that?"

"What, Zexy?"

Zexion nodded.

"Only if you come into the ocean with me, it's great! Otherwise I may—" he stopped, playing out his sitar. "Just make up a wonderful song about Zexy and his chic book," he smiled.

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"You could call it that, I prefer reasoning, but whatever blows your hair back."

Zexion stared at him, then back into the sun; his worse enemy. He thought about it, how bad could it be, not as bad as causing attention would be. Zexion put down his book, stood up and glared at Demyx. "Let's go."

"Alright!" he shouted, pumped, he grabbed Zexion's arm. "Do you know how to surf?"

"Don't push your luck."

Demyx pouted, dropping to his knees, causing quite a few nosey people to stare. Zexion stared at him, what the hell was he doing?

"But, Zexion I thought you loved me!" Demyx shouted, dramatically as loud as he could.

"Demyx, get the hell up—"

"How could you do this to me! I mean all I wanted—"

"Demyx, so help me god, if you don't get the hell up.."

He was near tears, Zexion cursed, a crowd was started to gather. "Fine, just get up."

"Awesome!" Demyx got up, acting like he didn't just have a breakdown. Zexion glared at his back, he hoped the sun was a bitch to him too.

Zexion was thankfully that water was cold, it was a nice change, he smirked at the scorching sun. Demyx handed Zexion a board, to his surprise Zexion could surf; much better then he could. They spent the day in the water, surfing, swimming; just having a good time, they both forget about the scorching sun.

"You know, you aren't half bad when you don't have that crab in your pants." Demyx said, laughing, he handed Zexion a sea salt ice-cream; then sat down next to him on the dock.

"You're not much of an idiot, as I thought you were."

"We make an odd bunch of friends…"

"Friends don't kidnap other friends," Zexion pointed out.

"Friends don't let friends, stay home all day doing nothing."

Zexion blinked, watching Demyx eat his sea salt ice-cream, he smiled. "Thanks…"

They watched the sunset end a perfect day, they might even have done that everyday if it weren't for one thing.

"IT BURNS!" Demyx yelped in pain, when Zexion poked him the next day. "Zexion.." he whined, grabbing the boy's arm causing him to flinch. "How was I supposed to know Axel replace my sunscreen with water!"

"Demyx…"

"What?"

"You're touching my sunburn.." his voice drifted off, darkly.

They were sun burnt head to toe, it was true no amount of sunscreen could ever protect Zexion from it. However, the fact that Axel had replaced Demyx's spray on sunscreen with water; did not help it one bit. Their skin burned and massive amounts of pain came, once someone tried to touch them; which Roxas and Axel had made a game of. Seeing who could poke the two the most, without getting murdered by Zexion.

Sometimes Zexion hated the beach, mostly because it was sunny which caused him sunburn and filled with noisy people. He didn't mind it when it was cold and murky, because nobody was around, sunburn wasn't a threat. But after yesterday, Zexion decided the beach wasn't too bad, so long as he had Demyx to share the pain with.

"I will make you wish I was killing you, if you so much as lay a finger on me or Demyx, Axel."

"Take the fun of everything," the red head snorted.

"Thanks, Zexy."

"Whatever."


End file.
